Amargo San Valentín
by Iseki Higuatari
Summary: Porque no todos los Días de San Valentín son bellos ni color de rosa :( Este One-shot participa en el reto "I hate Valentines... but I love to keep it white" de Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina :)


**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen , le pertenecen a Kishimoto TTvTT/**

**Advertencia: Mundo AU**

**Este fic participa en el reto de Febrero-Marzo ****"****I hate Valentines... but I love to keep it white****"**

**Del Grupo Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina**

**Por Iseki Higuatari**

**Un amargo San Valentín**

Había una vez, en la Aldea escondida entre las hojas una pequeña pastelería, en donde trabajaban una madre junto a su pequeña hija.

Como era de costumbre, en vísperas de San Valentín, siempre tenían mucho trabajo, ya que las chicas que no sabían cocinar, solían comprar chocolates en el diminuto negocio para dárselos a sus amados fingiendo que éstos habían sido hechos por ellas mismas.

Todos en general amaban aquel establecimiento, y todos los días había grandes ventas; sin embargo, conforme la niña fue creciendo, fue perdiendo el interés tanto en la tienda como en los dulces.

La niña no sólo había asistido a la academia ninja, sino que había resultado convertirse en una notable y hermosa kunoichi.

Su vida siempre parecía tan tranquila y perfecta, pero mientras crecía, ella no parecía preocuparse por tener una pareja, tan sólo se esforzaba al máximo para estar al mismo nivel que sus compañeros de equipo.

-Pero hija -protestaba su madre con preocupación al verla entrenar tan duro todos los días. -En verdad me preocupa que a tus quince años no hagas más con tu vida que pasar entrenando día y noche, ¿qué acaso no hay ningún chico que te interese?

-La verdad no estoy interesada en eso ahora -respondió encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. -Tal vez algún día, dentro de muchos muchos años, encuentre alguien que me interese, pero hasta entonces, ¡a entrenar!

Su madre suspiró con resignación, tal vez su hija algún día entendería que no era bueno llevar las cosas hasta tal extremo…

El día que su madre estaba esperando, nunca lo pudo llegar a ver, ya que recién comenzada la guerra ninja, durante el primer ataque a la Aldea de la Hoja, su madre había sido quemada viva junto con la pequeña tienda de dulces.

Desde un principio, su vida estaba destinada a ser una gran tragedia, su madre estaba muerta ahora, y debía hacerse cargo de su pequeño hermano y también de su padre, y de paso también tenía su trabajo como ninja de la aldea.

La guerra era cruel y fría, y como consecuencia, había dejado una muerte más en su familia, la de su hermano Nawaki, quien había muerto en una misión a los pocos meses de haberse convertiddo en genin. Según le habían dicho, la causa de su muerte había sido por imprudencia.

El corazón de la ahora mujer se rompió, ella era realmente unida a su hermano, y cuando recibió aquel collar que le había regalado a su hermano, el collar de su abuelo, su corazón se había roto por primera vez en mil pedasos.

Ella nunca había soñado con enamorarse ni nada parecido, siempre se había dedicado a cuidar a su familia. Sin embargo, como si fuera una broma del destino, en el lugar menos esperado, ella lo vio por primera vez, en aquella reunión del consejo…

Fue aquel día que por fin pudo levantar su voz para hacer su propuesta…

-Hago esta propuesta para cualquier escuadrón de cuatro ninja que enviemos para atacar. Si hacemos que un miembro de cada escuadrón sea un médico especialista, no sólo incrementará la sobrevivencia sino que mejorará la probabilidad de misiones exitosas -prosiguió con seriedad. -Considero que hay que establecer una instalación médica para entrenar ninjas selectos en las artes sanatorias ¡y hay que hacerlo ahora! ¡De una vez! ¡Ya hemos perdido demasiados shinobi.

-Si tiene mucho sentido lo que dices, Tsunade, pero ahora no tenemos mucha experiencia en esos asuntos y estamos en medio de una gran guerra -explicó Sarutobi. -Una tarea como esa requeriría recursos y nuestros enemigos no nos esperarán.

-¿¡No haremos nada!? -preguntó furiosa la rubia. -¿¡Seguiremos enviándolos a morir!?

-Es cierto, estoy de acuerdo -interrumpió un joven de cabello plateado, quien estaba sentado cerca suyo. -Si aprendemos a salvar futuras generaciones de shinobi, entonces los que han muerto quisas de esa forma le den sentido a sus muertes.

La joven se sorprendió, la verdad con la negativa del Hokague, no esperó que nadie la secundara su moción, pero él no había hecho, y realmente se sentía agradecida.

-¡Espera! - lo llamó para detenerlo al salir del congreso. -Muchas gracias.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, tienes toda la razón.

Tsunade se mostró triste, y entre ellos se posó un silencio un tanto incómodo.

-Estaba pensando -prosiguió él, al ver que ella no decía nada más. -Se hace tarde, ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

-¿Ah? Pero… no es… -comenzó distraídamente sin darse cuenta de las verdaderas intensiones del joven. -¿tu casa no está...?

Él se rió un poco de que realmente ella no lo hubiera captado. Sin embargo continuó. -Hacia el otro lado.

-No te molestes, en serio -contestó apenada.

-No es molestía, quería hablar contigo de todos modos -comenzó a caminar decidido. -Además, adoro este camino y sus recuerdos, por aqui solía recoger a mi hermana cuando iba a la academia.

-¿Solías? -interrogó con asombro.

-Sí, aquella noche, hace un año cuando la aldea fue atacada, mataron a mi hermana.

Desde aquella noche al salir del consejo, Tsunade y Dan pasaban su tiempo libre juntos, a decir verdad, la muerte de sus hermanos los hacía sentir identificados, y estando juntos se ayudaban mutuamente a curar ese dolor de haber perdido a sus hermanos. Era como si el dolor que la guerra les había dejado, desapareciera con solo la presencia del otro.

Llevaban ya cinco meses de novios, y como era la costumbre, ella decidió regalarle chocolates para San Valentín, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser? Se había preguntado a sí misma una y otra vez.

Lo había intentado más de tres veces, pero no había podido quitarle ese color entre morado-verdoso que poseía que más bien lo hacia parecer veneno en lugar de chocolate. Quería regalarle chocolates, no matarlo.

-¡Jamás podría darle esto! -dijo la joven. -Lo intentaré de nuevo.

Su madre había sido una gran repostera, y en general una de las mejores cocineras de la aldea, pero ella no lograba ni siquiera hervir agua sin que esta terminara quemando la olla. ¿Acaso su padre había sido tan malo en la cocina al igual que ella? Tal vez su mala suerte podría haber sido heredada de algún lado.

No podía pedirle ayuda a nadie, su madre había muerto hacía ya varios años, y su padre estaba en una misión importante. Así que estaba completamente sola.

-Maldición -masculló al décimo intento. -Vamos, Tsunade, concéntrate, son sólo chocolates…

A su intento número veinte, ya había logrado que sus chocolates se vieran más o menos comestibles, pero no lograba quitarles el mal sabor.

Comenzaba a frustrarse; sin embargo, ella no se rendiría, quería hacerle saber a Dan que lo amaba, y no descansaría hasta que le salieran bien…

Finalmente, cuando creyó que ya tenían un sabor decente a su gusto, los empacó en una pequeña caja.

Aquel día, habían quedado de verse en el centro de la aldea, donde había varios puestos de comida, y una gran fuente en el centro.

Corrió rápidamente hacia allá, como era su costumbre, se había levantado tarde y no llegaría a tiempo, aunque Dan ya debería conocerla, siempre llegaba tarde.

-Lamento llegar tarde -murmuró la rubia apenada. -Me quedé dormida.

-Eso supuse -replicó con una tierna sonrisa. Claro que la conocía, sabía que se retrasaría, siempre lo hacía. -No te preocupes, está bien.

-Te hice esto -mencionó, extendiéndole la caja de chocolates con un pequeño sonrojo. -Se que no son los mejores que hayas probado, pero quise hacer algo especial para ti en esta fecha tan importante… porque yo… te amo.

Durante su vida había recibido muchos chocolates para San Valentín, incluso, Tsunade no era la primera novia que tenía. No obstante, estos eran los chocolates más importantes que había recibido, eran estos chocolates los que había llegado realmente a su corazón.

-Muchas gracias -su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más, no podía esperar nada más de ella, era casi perfecta. -Comeré uno.

Abrió la pequeña caja y sacó un chocolate en forma de lo que parecía un corazón, lo cual lo conmovió un poco, tal vez la figura no había quedado perfecta, pero, ¿y el sabor?

Abrió la boca, y en cuanto su tocó levemente el pequeño pedazo de chocolate que había mordido, quiso escupir. Sin embargo, tampoco quería que ella se sintiera mal, todo menos apagar la sonrisa tan ilusionada que en ese momento estaba mostrando en su rostro.

Sintiéndose comprometido con la situación, metió el resto del pequeño chocolate, y lo masticó como si fuera el mejor de los chocolates que había comido en su vida. Sin embargo, sabía que terminando su cita, tendría que comprar medicina para el estómago, eso en el mejor de los casos, en el peor de los casos, terminaría siendo internado en el hospital de la aldea por intoxicación.

Ahora sabía que la cocina no era el fuerte de su novia, pero ese no era problema, no esperaba que ella fuera perfecta en todo, él podría encargarse de cocinar cuando llegaran a casarse, tan sólo con verla feliz, todo eso valdría la pena.

-En verdad te agradezco mucho los chocolates, y tu compañía -dijo el joven de de cabello color plata, dándole un apasionado beso en los labios, sin importarle que estuvieran en público, ni el gran dolor de estómago que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Te amo.

Una pequeña lágrima apareció en la mejilla de la ojiazul, después de la muerte de su hermano, nunca se imaginó sonriendo ni siendo tan feliz como en ese instante.

-Te llevaré a tu casa -se ofreció fingiendo estar bien, pero en realidad su estómago lo estaba matando. -Se está haciendo tarde.

-Te veré mañana -le dio un último beso antes de desaparecer tras la puerta de su casa.

**(…)**

La tercera guerra se había alargado notablemente, ya llevaban casi más de un año en guerra, y no se había podido llegar a ningún tipo de arreglo entre los Kagues para detenerla.

Al día siguiente tanto Tsunade como Dan tendrían una misión muy importante en el territorio enemigo. Debían exterminar a varios ninjas de otras aldeas que estaban siendo considerados como amenaza en ese momento.

-Mañana hay otra misión a territorio enemigo… -dijo ella entristecida.

-¿Quién de diría que es deber de los shinobi ver a sus camaradas morir uno a uno? -también parecía triste, pero algo en la presencia de la ojiazul le traía serenidad. -Nos acosa la muerte, está a nuestro alrededor. -hizo un pequeño silencio, mientras el viento azotaba leventente sus cabellos. -Amo a esta aldea y a sus aldeanos con todo mi corazón… quisiera… protegerlos, quisiera guiarlos para construir un mundo mejor que este. Ese ha sido mi sueño desde que mi hermana murió, por esa razón sigo adelante. El ser Hokague es mi sueño.

-Dan -llamó su atención, y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. -Toma esto, quiero que lo tengas -se quitó el collar que había pertenecido a su abuelo, y se lo colocó al hombre alrededor del cuello.

Llegada la noche, se despidieron con un pequeño beso, y fueron a preparar sus cosas para la misión del día siguiente.

Sabía que había algo mal, tenía un mal presentimiento con respecto a esa misión, pero, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Resistirse a ir, o dejar a Dan atado para que no fuera? Sabía que ambos eran necesarios en la misión, y no podían hacer nada al respecto más que cumplir como shinobis que eran.

Por más super fuerza que ella tuviera, los enemigos eran muchos más, y entre ellos tenían grandes estrategas.

La estrategia final del enemigo era atacar a la rubia todos al mismo tiempo, y así hacerla caer con más de un jutsu, y así con cada uno de ellos, hasta que pudieran moverse individualmente y torturarlos hasta la muerte.

Ningún jutsu enemigo llegó a tocarle tan siquiera un cabello, su estilo de pelea le había dado ventajas. Sin embargo, una vez que creían que habían ganado la batalla, uno de sus enemigos se levantó, y envistió a Dan con fuerza, sin darles tiempo a los demás para reaccionar, y cuando pudieron reaccionar y rescaar al joven de manos enemigas, ya era demasiado tarde.

-Resiste, Dan, vas a estar bien -le decía ella con voz quebradiza intentando hacer que su jutsu de curación funcionara sobre él.

-Tsunade… no quiero morir -declaró el joven hombre, que tenía muchas heridas internas dentro de su cuerpo. Quedan… tantas cosas por hacer… -un fuerte quejido de dolor salió de sus labios.

-¡No trates de hablar! -exclamó la ojiazul.

-No puede ser, no debo morir aquí, no de esta forma…

-Tranquilo, Dan, ya detuve el sagrado -la angustia y la desesperación embargaban el corazón de la joven, que en cualquier otro momento con cualquier otra persona no le hubiera faltado el valor para darse cuenta de que iba a morir. Sin embargo, en ese momento estaba en estado de negación, se negaba a dejar morir a su amado. -Te vas a poner bien...

-Muchas gracias, es un alivio -contestó débilmente, ya su cuerpo no le respondía. Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaba, abrió y cerró los ojos, hasta que finalmente, estos se cerraron para siempre.

-¡Resiste, Dan! -suplicaba, tratando de hacer que despertara inútilmente. -¡No te vayas, por favor quédate! ¡Por favor no! ¡Por favor!

-No insistas -dijo uno de sus compañeros de equipo. -Está muerto.

Tardó un momento en procesarlo, las lágrimas salían sin que ella lograra percibirlas tan siquiera. No sólo su hermano había muerto, sino que su amado Dan también, ahora si lo había perdido todo.

-Feliz día, Dan… -decía con unas cuantas lágrimas salían de sus ojos; desde que él murió, todos los Días de San Valentín eran amargos. Sin embargo, cada 14 de febrero ella hacía lo mismo, llevaba una caja de chocolates a la tumba de su amado, porque aunque ella no fuera la mejor haciendo chocolates, siempre recordaba aquella dulce sonrisa que él le regalaba como respuesta cada vez que recibía sus chocolates.

Para ella aquella época era tan amarga y mala como sus chocolates, ver a todas aquellas parejas de la mano, charlando y riendo al igual que ella lo había hecho con Dan años atrás era muy doloroso para ella. Así que todos los catorces de febrero hacía lo mismo, iba a algún bar de mala muerte y tomaba hasta el día siguiente, o al menos hasta que el dueño del lugar la hechara a patadas.

Su vida ya no era la misma, sin su hermano y sin Dan ya no le quedaba nada, tan sólo un corezón vacío y una gran amargura en el alma.

Así terminó ella, dejando atrás la Aldea escondida entre las hojas, para dedicarse a viajar alrededor del mundo apostando todo lo que tenía, y guardando un poco de dinero para ahogar todas las penas en alcohol, con el afán de olvidar aquellos recuerdos que cada día llenaban su corazón con una tristeza que nunca terminaba.

**Lo sé, me dirán, "no es un historia típica de San Valentín", pero hay que recordar, San Valentín no es una época feliz para todos, y menos cuando se pierde al ser amado n_n**

**Espero que les haya gustado n_n**

**Nos leemos n_n**

**Iseki n_n**


End file.
